


Blood Lust

by SneakyBleach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Sharing, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Drarry, M/M, Slow Burn, Sub Harry Potter, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBleach/pseuds/SneakyBleach
Summary: London, 1875. Draco Malfoy is a very old vampire who lives an indulgent and decadent life. When reports of animal attacks at the farms and villages just outside of London start, Draco knows a newly turned vampire has entered his territory. He is intrigued when he meets baby vampire Harry Potter and takes him under his wing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	1. Hunger

Chapter 1: Hunger

———

Harry laid mangled on the damp forest floor. His right arm was torn to shreds, his left leg broken with jagged bone protruding through his flesh. A gaping wound where his neck met his shoulder created a crimson pool beneath his head. But his injuries were nothing compared to the sensation that enveloped him. Fire. Liquid fire was coursing through his veins and the pain was all encompassing. He wanted to thrash against it, to scream until his throat ran dry, but he was paralyzed in agony. He wished for death to come quickly and end this suffering. He could feel his heart pounding in chest erratically, the rhythm grew more and more irregular with each passing minute. Finally his pulse weakened and slowed and he could feel himself slipping away. 

The sun was high in the sky when Harry blinked his eyes open, he squinted against the bright light and was thankful for the shade provided by the thick canopy of leaves. He looked around himself, confused, everything looked different. He could see in perfect, crisp detail. Was this what it was like when you died? He could remember dying but he felt very much alive. Harry turned his eyes down and took in his body. He was covered in sticky blood but he didn’t seem to be injured, in fact there wasn’t a single mark on his skin. He frowned. If he’d passed on why was he covered in blood, left in the same spot he died? He sat up and the movement shocked him, it was sharp and lightning fast. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, it was too bright, too perfect looking to keep them open and his other senses overwhelmed him. He felt as if he was drowning in the scents and sounds of the forest.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, he could smell musty, wet earth and coppery blood all around him. The scents were so strong they seemed to be infused with the very cells that made his body. He held his breath for a moment and focused on what he could hear. The faint ticking of insect legs across a fallen log, damp leaves dropping onto the forest floor, wind ghosting through the trees. One sound in particular stopped his racing thoughts, a rapid thrumming that filled his ears. Harry listened intently before he realized the sound was coming from him, he placed a hand on his chest and felt his own heart beating like a hummingbird’s. He couldn’t understand what was happening to him. Harry then turned his attention to the way his body felt. His muscles were wound tight like loaded springs. He could feel the humidity in the air like raindrops, and his skin itched where the filtered sunlight touched it. He catalogued each new sensation as they came and then he felt it. Hunger like Harry had never felt in his life. Hunger that was knitted into his every fiber. Everything left him then. There was no more human thought or emotion, only hunger.

A snarl ripped past Harry’s lips but the hunger was so powerful that he didn’t even take note of the inhuman sound. His ears pricked at the pattering of steps in the brush. Harry sprung to his feet and bounded further into the woods, hunting down whatever poor animal had crossed his path. His movements were supernatural in their precision and speed, he whipped around trees and ducked branches without hesitation. The animal’s steps were thundering now as he grew nearer, he could sense its body heat and smell the blood in its veins. Harry came to an abrupt stop when he spotted his prey, it was a stag grazing in a small clearing. A primal urge took over when Harry heard the animal’s heart beating. Hungry. 

He locked onto the stag and went in to make his kill. He took a single step into the clearing and was bathed in bright, white sunlight. He was on fire again. A feral scream ripped through Harry’s lips and he tore at his skin which was smoldering like the last embers of a spent fire. Harry stumbled back to the shaded cover of the forest, instinct driving him out of the light. He crawled into the hollow of a felled tree and hissed at the burning glow in the meadow that kept him from his prey. He hid there until nightfall and every minute his hunger grew until it consumed him. When Harry finally ventured out from his hideaway his instincts had taken him over completely, he was only beast now.

The stag’s scent still lingered in the meadow and Harry breathed it in deeply. He followed the animal’s trail until he spotted it near the edge of the forest. The stag stopped abruptly and flicked its ears in Harry’s direction. It could sense him. Suddenly, Harry leapt through the air, launching himself at the huge stag. He knocked the animal to the ground and growled as he sank his teeth into it’s neck. Blood filled his mouth and Harry retched, the taste was foul and gamey. The hunger raged inside of him, unsatisfied, and he ripped the animal to pieces.

Snarling and baring his teeth, Harry threw aside what remained of the stag and stalked out of the woods. He blurred through the countryside all the while searching for something to soothe the hunger. A small light in the distance caught his eye. It was at least five kilometers away, yet he could see the dancing flame of a candle perfectly. The hummingbird beat of his heart quickened as he raced toward the light. He stopped at the outskirts of a small farm where he could hear four beating hearts. His eyes snapped to the bobbing flame, it was a lantern held outstretched by a human hand. A boy not much younger than Harry was returning home from the fields, completely unaware of the danger looming in the darkness. In just seconds Harry crossed the property and threw himself at his new prey. A haunting scream pierced the air when Harry’s teeth met his victim’s neck. His fangs breached the flesh like a knife through butter. This blood was so different from the stag’s, it was rich and coppery and Harry had never tasted anything so delicious. Harry drank and drank until the boy’s heart faltered and stopped, then he tossed him away like a broken toy. 

Drinking the boy’s blood was like fanning a fire, his hunger only grew. Luckily for Harry, the boy’s scream had alerted his family to the danger and three adults, two women and a man, ran toward the sound. If only they had known to stay safely inside their home. Harry started with the boy’s mother, gulping down every last drop of hot red blood that flowed through her body. The father was next and Harry finished him as quickly as he had the other two. He was insatiable and finally he turned to the boy’s sister. She had tried to run while Harry ate her parents but she’d stumbled over her own feet and was lying on the ground when Harry turned to her. Her expression morphed and terror filled her eyes, a strangled scream escaped her lips when she saw Harry’s face. She tried scooting backwards in a desperate attempt to get away but Harry was atop her before she could move. He looked at her face curiously for a moment, she whimpered, and then Harry ripped into her neck too.


	2. New One

Chapter 2: New One

———

Just on the outskirts of London sat a small but beautiful estate. The lawns and gardens were perfectly manicured, tall hedges bordered the property and were trimmed precisely straight. A small grove of hawthorn trees was nestled at the back of the land, their white flowers dropped petals like snowfall in the spring. In the summers the gardens were a burst of technicolor that livened the landscape. In the center of the estate was a stone manor a century old, nearly as beautiful as the land itself. Inside the manor thick curtains embroidered with delicate gold threads were shut tight in front of the windows, blocking out the morning light.

Draco Malfoy scowled at the letter in his hand and tossed it onto the table beside him with a sigh. He’d heard rumors over the last few nights of animal attacks at the nearby farms and was suspicious of the predator that was terrorizing the area. At first he believed it could be a wolf gone rabid or something of the sort, but the missive delivered to him this morning proved that to be false. An entire village was slaughtered in the night, just twenty kilometers outside of London. This was the work of another vampire, of that Draco was certain, and it was nearing closer to him and his home every night. This vampire must be newly turned, he thought, no one else would be so obvious in their killing. 

He sighed again, he truly hated new ones. It was rare now for a vampire to turn someone, new ones were violent, feral, and nearly impossible to contain. Vampires had only one rule to follow: stay hidden. The birth of a vampire was dangerous for their kind, it threatened to expose them. In the first weeks after the change, blood didn’t satisfy the new ones, it only aided to increase their hunger, driving them to near madness with bloodlust. Very few new ones survived this phase of transition, most were killed by their creator when they lost control of them. A low growl escaped as Draco wondered who would be foolish enough to turn someone so close to London. If this new vampire reached the city he would certainly unleash chaos there. Draco didn’t really care about the humans and whether they lived or died, but he had a comfortable life here and he wasn’t ready to leave quite yet. It was clear that whoever created this new one wasn’t going to contain it, an entire village lay dead already, Draco resolutely decided he would handle the situation himself. 

In the late afternoon, as the sun ducked behind the trees Draco tucked a hawthorn wood stake in his sleeve and donned a thick, black cloak then pulled up the hood as he ventured into the dying daylight. He reached the village the new one had torn through just after the sun peeked its last rays over the horizon. He turned his nose up at the sight before him, blood soaked the dirt roads and body parts were scattered all around. Careless. He followed the gore like a twisted trail of bread crumbs, searching for the new one’s scent mingled with the blood. It didn’t take long before he caught it, his nostrils flared at the sickly sweet aroma. Draco tracked the scent to a small patch of woods outside the village, he stopped at a dry creek bed where he found a hollow in the embankment, the sweet smell was especially pungent here. It would have been dark and shaded in the day, this new one must have hidden here from the sun. Draco had hoped he’d find the feral vampire still hunkered away in the darkness, but he’d arrived too late, it was already out looking for new prey and its next stop was London. The tedious task of tracking started again, easier this time though, the new one’s trail was fresh now. 

Draco ran at full speed toward the city, the scent of the new one so fresh he could practically mirror its footsteps. As he entered London he honed in on the sounds that surrounded him. Human cities were so loud, always bustling with activity and filled with chatter. He filtered through the mindless droning of the human’s voices and the slow thudding of their hearts. Screaming pierced through the monotonous symphony and Draco turned on his heel in an instant, heading straight for the sound. He found himself in a seedy part of the city, at least senseless violence wasn’t a change to the status quo here, he thought darkly. His steps faltered when he came across a body lying in the street, the mans throat had been ripped out, blood filled the cracks in the cobblestone beneath him. The new one was nowhere in sight though, this one was fast. Draco growled as he resumed his hunt, it was easy now, the new one’s scent was strong and it was leaving behind bigger crumbs. After a few minutes Draco knew he had found what he was looking for. He stood outside a small tavern that reeked of the unmistakable smell of blood. Even after centuries the smell still made his mouth water and he soaked it in.

The door of the tavern swung open with a creak and Draco cringed at the sound, sure the new one would be alerted of his presence here. But the new one was occupied, he was drinking from one human and held another by his throat, he didn’t even look up at the source of the sound. Draco took in the scene, ten bodies were torn apart and strewn across the tavern, the two in the new one’s arms were the last alive. Draco scowled at the mess he would have to clean up and he turned his attention back to the new one, drawing a wooden stake from inside his cloak. The new one finished off the first human he held and dropped his lifeless body, and he started in on the next one, draining him faster than Draco had ever seen. He had to act while the new one was still distracted so he launched the wooden stake at the new one. The stake flew through the air and pierced his heart in the center of his chest. 

Draco approached the crumpled new one and turned him onto his back. He gasped when he saw his face. Even caked with blood and dirt the new one in front of him was magnificent, in four hundred years Draco hadn’t seen such a beauty. He had planned to drag the new one back to the woods and finish him there, chop its head off, burn the body and move on, but he was frozen in awe. He had to have this one, he wanted to keep him just for himself. Draco scooped the new one’s lifeless form into his arms and blurred through the city with such speed the humans mistook him for a passing gust of wind.

When he arrived back at his manor Draco was barking orders at his staff as he crossed the threshold. “Draw a hot bath. Set out clean linens in the guest room. I want three cups of fresh blood, leave it on the table in the hall beside the roses. Put on a kettle and brew a pot of tea with hawthorn berries. And someone bring me a new stake. NOW!”

The staff scattered and Draco carried his new one up the stairs. He needed to clean him up so that he could see his face properly. He was utterly enamored with the vampire in his arms, he couldn’t seem to draw his eyes away from him. Draco deposited his new one on the bathroom floor beside the tub. He stripped the vampire of his blood soaked and tattered clothes while servants flitted in and out filling the tub. He huffed at the interruptions, he ought to have plumbing installed in the manor, it was becoming common enough now, but he preferred to leave the building untouched by time. Like he was. After living for over four centuries, Draco’s patience rarely wavered, but now he was pacing as he waited for his servants to finish drawing the bath. At last they were done, and Draco dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Draco scooped the new one back into his arms and dipped him gently into the tub. Dirt and blood swirled in the water, turning it a muddy pink. He started with the new one’s face, he had to see it. With a wet cloth he wiped away at the grime. The new one was statuesque, his features looked as if they’d been carved from marble. Draco rubbed his thumb across the stone skin of the new one’s cheek, it was almost rosy, flush with the blood he’d been gorging on. He dipped the vampire’s head back and soaked his hair, working his fingers meticulously through the blood matted curls. Draco scrubbed every inch of the new one clean, taking care not to jostle the stake still lodged in his heart. 

After Draco was finally satisfied that the new one was immaculately cleaned he removed him from the tub and carried him to the guest room. He was pleased to see the bed had been stripped and new linens replaced the old ones that had grown musty from disuse. Draco laid the new one’s body out on the bed and poured a cup of the tea he’d had brewed. He wrapped his fingers around the stake in the vampire’s chest and yanked it out, then he sat beside the bed and waited. He watched as the hole in the new one’s sternum knitted itself back together, and listened intently until he heard the thrumming of his heart start again. Draco held his breath and gripped the clean stake beside him, ready to strike if the new one woke in a frenzy. 

Minutes passed and the new one did not so much as stir from his slumber. Draco stared at him anxiously, he’d never seen it take so long for a vampire to wake up after being unstaked. A small movement, nearly imperceptible caught Draco’s eye. He watched the new one’s fingers twitch, then his hands clenched. The vampire sucked in a deep breath and his eyes shot open, wild and untamed. A wide grin spread across Draco’s face when he looked into the new one’s eyes. They were jet black from rim to rim. Black eyes stared into silver and then the new one leapt out of the bed, bolting for the door. Draco beat him there and blocked his way, throwing the new one back onto the bed with such force that it skidded across the floor. The new one snarled at Draco and bared his fangs. Draco loved it. He was usually so repulsed by the animalism of the new ones, it was uncivilized. But seeing this one driven by nothing but his instincts was enticing to him for some strange reason.

The new one’s features were pure vampire, he didn’t yet know how to shift his face into something more human. His nose and jaw were angular and the voids of his black eyes were framed with sharp, high cheekbones. The perfect Cupid’s bow of his upper lip was stretched, his lips pulled back to reveal needle sharp canines. The muscles in the new one’s body rippled with tension. He crouched on the bed, resting his weight on the balls of his feet and cocked his head to the side as he stared at Draco with both curiosity and confusion.

Draco passed him the cup of hawthorn berry tea, the new one took it from his hands and sniffed it, then wrinkled his nose. “Drink,” Draco urged him.

The new one took a sip of the tea then coughed and sputtered.

“Hawthorn berries.” Draco explained, “The tree is poisonous to us. The tea won’t hurt you though, just weaken you a bit so you can be subdued if need be. Finish the tea and you can have some blood”

The new one cocked his head again at Draco’s words. The mention of blood had his interest. Draco watched him swallow the rest of the tea in a single gulp, then he stared back at Draco, licking his lips at the promise of blood. Draco went to get a glass of blood from the hall and returned before the new one had time to run. He handed him the glass and the vampire sucked it down greedily. 

“It’s not as good when it’s not fresh from the vein,” Draco said and the new one nodded.

“More?” The new one asked, he looked startled by the sound of his own voice.

In a flash Draco was by his side with a second glass of blood, this one too he drank with fiendish thirst. “What’s your name, new one?”

“Harry,” the vampire answered. His black eyes remained expressionless but still his face seemed painted with anxiety.

“Harry.” Draco murmured to himself. “I’d like to be your friend Harry.”

“What’s happened to me?”

“You’ve just been born,” Draco replied. “Stay with me and I’ll teach you everything you need. You don’t have to be an animal Harry. Would you like that?”

Harry glanced at the door again, his mouth watering. “There’s more blood. I can smell it.”

Draco chuckled at that, a new glass of blood appeared in his hand but he looked as though he hadn’t moved a single inch.

“How did you do that? Move like that?” Harry asked him.

“Stay with me and I will teach you.” Draco answered, and Harry nodded at him so Draco passed over the brimming glass.


	3. Just Born

Chapter 3: Just Born

———

Harry lay in bed, curled in on himself, trying to think of anything but the hunger that still raged inside him when a soft knock at the door offered him distraction. It had been hours since Draco had given him the last glass of blood and Harry could feel himself turning rabid again. The heavy wooden door of his bedroom swung open and Draco stood at the other side, glass of blood in hand. He passed the blood to Harry who drank it greedily.

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked him.

“Hungry,” Harry growled.

Draco smiled. “Yes, that never really goes away. I’ve been hungry for a very, very long time. Soon you will be able to be sated for a time, though.”

“Why do i feel this way?” Harry lamented, “the blood consumes me, but the more I drink the hungrier I feel. I must being going mad.”

“You were just born, new one. The hunger will ease, I promise, but you’re in a phase of transition and your body needs blood more now than it ever will again.”

“You keep saying that, ‘I was just born,’ I’m nineteen years old, I don’t understand.”

Draco’s lips curled into a smirk, “I’m nineteen as well, but I’ve walked this Earth for over four hundred years since my second birth.”

Harry’s black eyes widened. A flurry of thoughts scattered in his brain trying to make sense of everything that had happened to him. 

“What are you?” Harry asked.

“Same as you are now, Harry,” Draco paused as he met Harry’s eyes with his own. “Vampire.”

Draco’s face shifted and he dropped the human facade he wore. His features turned to angular stone like Harry’s, and his canines elongated to sharp points. He blinked once and when he opened his eyes Harry looked into two soulless pits, black from corner to corner. Harry scrambled backward across the bed and pressed his back into the wall. Draco was incredibly beautiful still, too beautiful perhaps, it was almost alien and it terrified Harry to his core. 

“Look,” Draco gestured to a mirror hung on the wall. 

Harry stood reluctantly and crossed the room to see himself. He was still surprised by every movement he made, so precise and quick. Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror and solid black eyes stared back. He ran his fingers across his face and traced the sharp lines framed by black curls formed in perfect spirals. His muscles were solid like rock, but his skin was smooth and velvet soft. He pulled back his upper lip and touched his finger to the tip of a fang, it pierced the skin and a small drop of blood welled on his fingertip, the wound closed in an instant. He still looked like himself, but the perfection and paleness of the face in the mirror created an uncanny effect. It was obvious now, he wasn’t human anymore. Harry ripped his eyes away from his reflection and returned to bed.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Harry. It’s really quite wonderful, being a vampire.” Draco said. “Everything is heightened. Everything is better. Our senses are perfect, our bodies are strong and fast and protected from disease. Your life can be one of eternal pleasure if that is what you wish. That feeling you get, the thrill when you drink the blood, that can be how you feel always. I can show you.”

“Draco. I’m so hungry.” Harry whined at him like a child.

Draco sighed and reached for a bell on the night stand, he rang it and called out, “Lavender, come in here please!”

A few moments later a human girl entered the room. She had olive skin and dark, chestnut colored hair, curled in spirals and pinned behind her head. Lavender wore a a pale green dress adorned in white bows and delicate lace, the tightly laced bodice narrowed her waist and pushed her breasts high into two soft curves. She was a pretty girl, but there was nothing more enticing about her than the smell of blood pulsing in her veins. Harry growled lowly at the stench that drove him so mad and prepared to lunge at her when Draco stopped him with an outstretched hand. Draco stared into Lavender’s eyes with his black ones and her eyes glazed.

“My friend here is hungry, Lavender. Please feed him.” Draco told her softly.

She nodded slowly, as if dazed, and sat beside Harry on the bed, tilting her head onto a shoulder to expose her neck to him. Harry swallowed thickly then sank his teeth into her neck, guzzling the blood. Draco watched in fascination, the taste of blood turned the new one feral in an instant. Harry was snarling and growling as he drank from Lavender’s neck. The girl started to wilt and Draco could see Harry had taken too much from her already. 

“That’s enough, Harry, you’ll kill her.” The girl’s life didn’t matter to Draco but he particularly liked her flavor and he wanted to hold on to this human a bit longer. She made a decadent meal. Harry growled and continued drinking. Draco slammed himself into the new one and threw him off of the girl. He turned to her and stared in her eyes once more.

“Leave. And clean yourself up, your dress is filthy.” He scowled at the crimson stains now on her bodice and she exited the room, swaying from blood loss while she walked. 

“I wasn’t finished!” Harry snapped at him. 

Draco turned to face Harry and snarled. “You will learn restraint, Harry. I demand it. I don’t care to go searching for new food when I have ones that are so delicious here under my roof.”

“There are others here?” Harry asked with excitement as he thought of all the blood.

“My entire staff is human, and if you eat them I will be very angry with you. Restraint, Harry.”

Harry wondered if he could reach the door before Draco. Lavender’s blood had woken his hunger more still than before and he wanted seconds. And thirds. Draco’s staff would surely be easy to pick off and devour if he could get past the vampire. Draco seemed to be reading his thoughts, though.

“You won’t get through me. I am stronger than you and I am faster than you. My senses are keener. I wouldn’t even consider it if I were you.” 

“I wasn’t going to,” Harry mumbled. 

“ _Do not lie to me._ I was new once too, I know your focus is singular right now and I know the thought of all those slowly beating hearts is making you wild. You are not an animal, _control yourself._ ” Draco’s voice was curt and Harry ducked his head at the scolding. 

“I’m sorry, Draco. I’m just so hungry, and the blood...” Harry groaned at the memory of blood oozing down his throat, his eyes flicked toward the door.

“You are to stay in this room. I expect your transition to be complete in a week or two, the bloodlust will start to ease then and I will begin teaching you how to live this life.” Draco stood and strode across the room, he stopped with his hand resting on the door knob and turned to Harry once more before he left. 

“Oh, and Harry, if you kill any of my staff I won’t hesitate to drive a stake through your heart and chop off your head. Be a good boy.” The bedroom door slammed shut and Harry was left alone with his hunger once again.


	4. Restraint

Chapter 4: Restraint  
———

It took two weeks for the hunger to ebb. In that time Draco supplied Harry each day with glasses of blood and a cup of hawthorn berry tea to keep him subdued. He even brought him a new human to taste every few days and each time Harry had to be forcibly removed from his meal, the fresh blood driving his feral instincts. Most days Harry was beastly, mad with hunger. He shredded the curtains around his four poster bed and splintered the wood of every piece of furniture in the room. Downy white feathers from his pillows covered the room like a fresh snowfall. He’d even attacked Draco on numerous occasions, when the temptation of the humans in the house became too much to bear. But Harry was no match for Draco’s strength and speed, each time he held Harry back until the animal inside him calmed.

Draco knew instantly the day Harry returned to his senses. The visible tension in his body was eased, and his face had lost its rabid nature. “You look well, Harry,” Draco greeted him as he entered his room.

”I feel different,” Harry said, he had no other words to describe his current state. 

Harry’s mind was utterly clear for the first time since he’d been turned. He was able to hone in on each of his senses without becoming utterly overwhelmed. But most notable was the feeling of hunger that had ravaged him for two weeks. The hunger remained, but it no longer felt like a demon possessing his body, it sat still in the pit of his stomach. Ever present, but manageable all the same. 

Draco approached Harry slowly, drinking in every inch of him. With outstretched arms he cupped Harry’s face and looked into his black eyes. “Your transition is finished, Harry. You are truly a vampire now.”

“Lavender, you are needed!” Draco called out. When she entered the room he gestured towards a now tattered armchair in the corner.

”Take a seat, please.” She sat hesitantly and glanced at Harry, a glimmmer of apprehension in her eyes. 

”Can you smell that, Harry?” Draco asked. “She’s afraid. They taste off when they’re afraid. But, humans are so easily...manipulated. Look into her eyes and tell her she has nothing to fear, make her feel it, Harry.” 

Harry hesitated, unsure of Draco’s meaning. How could he dispel the girl’s fear? He was about to feed from her after all, fear seemed only natural. He studied her for a moment, her back was rigid and she wrung her hands in her lap, her eyes flitted around the room, from Draco to Harry and then to the door. Harry crouched before the girl and set his hands on either arm of the chair, blocking her in. He met her eyes and she froze, transfixed by his black gaze. 

The room was still and quiet for a moment and Harry poured into Lavender’s eyes. He released all of the tension in his body and fed her soothing reassurance. The sensation visibly washed over Lavender, her shoulders fell, her clenched fists opened and her rapid breathing slowed.

“Lavender,” Harry purred at her with a voice like honey, her eyes glazed over as he spoke. “You don’t need to be afraid. I only want a taste.”

An eerie calm possessed Lavender, she rested her head on her shoulder revealing the pulsing point in her neck. Harry inhaled a deep breath through his nose. The scent of Lavender’s blood burned, white hot, in his lungs and his rapid heartbeat quickened. There was a pause as Harry considered this moment. Only a few hours ago the burning in his chest would have made him savage, but it was different now. He could smell subtleties in the blood like he hadn’t before, Lavender’s smelled particularly of citrus and Harry wondered if it would taste that way too. After another deep inhale, Harry bore his fangs and pierced the small beating heart in the girl’s neck. 

Blood pooled in Harry’s mouth and it was the most decadent thing he’d ever eaten. Lavender was sweet and tart, she tasted like oranges in the summertime. Harry breathed in the scent on her skin just the same as he drank from her neck; he sighed in contentment, and Lavender sighed too. As he drank, Harry listened to the thumping of her heart, when it began to slow he pulled away, licking his lips. He then drew Lavender to his chest, and closed the wound at her throat with a pass of his tongue, all the while soaking in her summery scent. 

Draco, who had been nearly forgotten in all this, watched in rapture. His new one, still feral just the day before, was now a sight to behold, it was as if he had been born to be a vampire. Draco had never seen a new one compell a human so easily, nevertheless on their first try. If he wasn’t wholly enamored with Harry before, he certainly was now. 

He approached the two, nestled together in the corner, and with measured caution placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked up at him, his black eyes were blissful. Draco pressed a hand against Harry’s face, and murmured to him, “who knew you could be so impressive?” Harry’s cheeks flushed pink with Lavender’s blood and he stood to meet Draco’s gaze. 

“That was ... incredible, Draco. Her blood, I’ve never tasted anything like it. But, it wasn’t just the blood, I could feel her emotions when I drank, I could feed them and change them. How?” 

Draco smirked, Harry’s naivety was so endearing to him. “As I said, humans are easily manipulated, we can connect with them when we feed. As for how? I must say I don’t know. It simply, is.” 

“You said you would teach me.” Harry replied with slight indignation.

”And I will, but there are some things that cannot be taught, a fact you must accept if you wish to survive this new life.” Draco said sternly. “Now, if you are through acting like a child, it is nearly sunset and there’s somewhere I’d like us to be tonight.” 

Harry’s face lit up at the prospect of leaving the house for the first time. “Where are we going? Will there be other vampires? Will there be humans to drink from? Can we-“

”Enough.” Draco interrupted with a coy smile. “It is a surprise, one I’m quite sure you’ll enjoy. Don’t you trust me, Harry.” 

Harry’s cheeks flushed again, lighter now that the blood was fading, and he nodded. Draco took his hand and led him from the room. “Come with me to my chambers. I won’t be caught dead with you out and about in bedclothes, I had something nice made for you.”

The two walked hand in hand to Draco’s bedroom. The room sat at the end of a long hallway, bordered with floor to ceiling French windows, which were draped in thick emerald curtains embroidered with silver threads to block out the sun. At the end of the hall was set of heavy wooden double doors adorned with silver handles. Draco dropped Harry’s hand when they met the doorway and he pulled a small, shining key from his pocket. In a movement so fast Harry would have missed it were he human, Draco unlocked the door and swung it open wide, ushering Harry inside. 

When inside, Harry gasped at the most elaborately decorated, but elegant bedroom he’d ever seen. In the center of the room on a raised platform sat a gigantic four poster bed, hung with sheer curtains. The sheets were silk, white and pristine. A mountain of feather pillows was arranged at the head of the bed. A magnificent wardrobe, intricately carved with snakes, sat against a far wall. Across from the wardrobe was a set of plush, velvet arm chairs a top a white fur rug. Every surface was adorned with antiquities, vases, sculptures, and paintings. The contents of the room were surely worth more than the manor itself. 

Draco would be the last to deny he was materialistic, and for a moment he relished in the awe on Harry’s face. “It’s not much considering it took me four hundred years to collect,” Draco chuckled with faux humility. 

“Not much?” Harry nearly yelled. “I’ve never seen anything like this.” 

Harry circled the room and stopped to admire all of the beautiful things that caught his eye. After a few minutes Draco cleared his throat. “Harry, dear. You quite literally have all of the time in the world to look through my things, but right now we have somewhere to be.” 

He gestured to a set of clothing laid out on a chaise lounge tucked into the corner. “For you.”

Harry took the garments into his hands. The fabric was decadently soft against his skin. He started to unbutton his night shirt but hesitated when he felt Draco’s eyes on him. 

“I’ve seen it all before, Harry,” Draco reminded him, and Harry shamefully recalled his stark nakedness when he woke in Draco’s guest chambers that first night. 

Sheepishly, Harry undressed, avoiding Draco’s eyes as he did. When Harry dropped his trousers and kicked them aside Draco gripped his shoulders and took him in one time, up and down. “You really are quite stunning, Harry. Now, get dressed.”

Harry quickly pulled on his new clothes, and stepped in front of a tall standing mirror. His black trousers were slim in the leg and fit him perfectly, the white button shirt was crisp and precisely pressed. Over his shirt he wore a dark crimson vest, embroidered with black design. Finally, he wore a black single-breasted dinner jacket. Harry was shocked at the man before him the mirror. His sharp yet androgynous vampire features were made more masculine by the cut and style of his garb, and his pale face was frame beautifully by his black curls and black jacket. He turned to Draco to find him beaming. 

“As I said, stunning.” Draco quipped. He passed Harry a dark hooded cloak and took him by the hand once again. “We really must be going, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry sorry this is literally a month late. I’d give you an excuse but really I just have a touch of the depression and couldn’t write, whoops. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and please don’t hate me and there’s more coming but I don’t know when.


End file.
